Fort Irwin
Fort Irwin National Training Center is a US army base in san bernardino county, California. Fort Irwin sits at an elevation of 2,454 feet (748 m). And was named after George Leroy Irwin. It serves as opposing force training center ever since the 1980's till the present. And it even has it's own mock up villiges to simbolize the ones in Iraq and Afganistan. The main ones are Medina Wasl and Medina Jabal,it also has some tipe off rock formation, witch resembles a moutain and on them there are paintings of every type off military unit that visited fort Irwin simbols and even a museum. But in a life after people, how long will this opposing force base last? 1 day after people; Fort Irwin goes dark. 15 years after people; The stuff inside abandone neighborhood homes and bases begin to deteriorate. And in the 11th armored cavalery regiment museum the desert enviorment is starting to take a toll in it. 30 years after people; several neighborhood houses collapse. And at it's signs the letters fall off or brech away. But everything else seem to be ok for now. 40 years after people; At fort Irwin's rock formation some symbols of the units that visited the base are washed away, but some remane. But that's not the problem, the problem is that one off these rocks are going brake away. And unexpetably one does brake off, but that causes a catastrofic brake down with each stone rolling away one by one. Till the entire rock-like moutain turns into small pile of rocks. 50 after people; At the mock villige of Medina Wasl, the fake mosque is in trouble due to 50 years of rain and sand stroms. The concreate starts to crack and the metal frames inside start to corrode. And it won't take long till it collapses. 60 years after people; At the mock villige of Medina Wasl, the fake mosque's has reached it's final corrosion point, finally the top blue dome is to heavy for the mosque to hold and soon the roof collapses taking the top blue dome with it then the walls start to follow. And soon the entire fake mosque is redused to pille of rubble. But the fake mosque of Medina Wasl isnt the only one to collapse, most other buildings with in the mock up villiges start crack and corrode and eventually they'll end up as the fake mosque in total collapse. 75 after people; At one off fort Irwin's signs. An attack helicopter is having a hard time trying to ceep itself stedy. Suddenly it's metal frame fails causing the helicopter's back to collide with the ground. Still the helicopter looks fine. 100 years after people; Fort Irwin is barerly loking like a opposing force military base, as the mock up villiges and the rock-like mountain have collapsed and roting vehicles ver baried under the sand. The only thing that looks unchanged is 11th armored cavalery regiment museum. Due to it having metal sheets covering the walls. Even fought that inside everything has deteriorated or baried under the sands. The building itself appears to be standing. But for how long? Category:Army Category:Military